One Good Turn
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: This is the shortest story I ever written. Hope you like it.


Alvin and the Chipmunks

One Good Turn

My name is Noah Seville. Usually, my stories are about me and my girlfriend, Annabeth. This story is about a friendly moment between me and my brother, Simon's girlfriend, Jeanette. Let me set the scene.

Simon was out at a Science Convention. I would have gone, but the Convention had a strict "No Partner Projects." rule. It really hurt me. I was feeling pretty down until 5th period Chemistry class. Jeanette, who usually sat next to Simon, instead was forcibly seated next to Anne Veranda, the leader of the Glitz Girls, a group of popular girls who prey on lower status girls.

Jeanette was trying to create an elixir that instantly heals sore throats. She was supposed to add a tablespoon of grape syrup (for flavoring). Then I saw Veranda switch the syrup with chili pepper juice. I knew what had to be done.

When Jeanette asked for a volunteer to test her concoction, I volunteered, knowing it would backfire on me. Luckily, I recorded the switch. I drank the concoction down. Suddenly, my throat felt as if it was ablaze. "_Ai yi yi yi, es muy caliente! Nececito agua, necesito agua_!" I yelled. I ran to the water fountain and drank until my throat healed.

"This concoction was not Jeanette's fault. I have recorded evidence that Anne Veranda switched ingredients." I said, showing the video. Long story short, Veranda was expelled, Jeanette got an A+, and my bad mood was gone. But that's not the end. A few days later, I saw Jeanette alone at lunch, crying softly. I sat next to her. "Hey, Jean, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong, Noah, I'm fine." Jeanette said, wiping her eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Jeanette, I may not be Simon, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You are like my sister. It hurts me to see you sad. Just tell me what's wrong." I said.

Jeanette sighed. "After you helped me in Science class and got Veranda expelled, the other Glitz Girls have been on my case all week. Then, before school today, they cornered me. They told me I was a four-eyed furry freak, and that I was the ugliest thing on the planet since Hitler's moustache. Then they pushed me down and walked off. Noah, do you think I'm ugly?" Jeanette asked, bursting into tears. I hugged her. "No way, Jean, you are one of the most beautiful creatures on Earth. I know Simon would agree with me. Don't ever believe otherwise." I said.

Jeanette felt better, I could tell. She ignored all negative comments, and pulled all A+'s, as usual. But the story doesn't end here, either. One week later, I got bullied to the max! I was subject to comments of racism, handicap jokes, and, worst of all, comments about my role in the band. As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room, slammed the door behind me, flopped on my bed, and laid there until I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked a hint of attitude in my voice. "Annabeth and Jeanette, can we come in?" rang the voice of my girlfriend. "Sure, come right in." I said. The girls came in and sat on the edge of my bed. "We heard you had a rough day, so we came to cheer you up." Annabeth said. "Thanks for caring girls, but I don't know if you can help." I said. Jeanette put her hand on my shoulder. "Noah, take it from me, an expert on bad days, the only cure is positive talk with loved ones. Tell us what happened." She said.

"It started when Simon left for the convention. I couldn't go because the guys who organized the whole thing didn't want partner projects. Then, the bullies in school wouldn't leave me be. They called me European trash, a waste o' space, and other names that I cannot repeat." I said. Annabeth kissed my cheek. "Don't ever listen to them. You know it isn't true." She said.

"That didn't bother me too much. But the handicap jokes are what really irked me. They said, if I was Mexican, my name would be Retardo. They also said that I was more crippled then our defenses in an alien invasion." I said. Jeanette hugged me. "Now you know that there isn't a hint of truth there. You are more mobile than most of those steroid –filled jocks. Noah, I may not be Annabeth or your brothers, but I love you like a brother. Now turn that frown upside down and watch the Lakers game with us." Jeanette said, giving me another hug.

Long story short, Jeanette helped me feel better, Simon came home safe and sound, and Jeanette and I remained the closest of friends.

THE END


End file.
